Black Prior/Main
"'''Mala ultro adsunt'. Misfortune comes uninvited. It hungers for blood, craving eternal darkness. The time to repent is over! I will take up arms again. Step out of the shadows and teach them true darkness!"'' The Black Prior is a playable hero class in For Honor. Overview The Black Priors are heavy heroes who wield the large kite shield and longsword. These dark agents fight alongside the Knights but are free from the code of chivalry. Whatever victory’s cost, the Black Priors will pay the price. Once Apollyon’s faithful warriors, today they return from exile to fight with their leader, Vortiger, reinventing their legacy and bringing fresh chaos to the battlefield. Armor Comprised of leather, black steel, and cast iron. Chainmail lies beneath everything with leather above it. Plate armor covers their arms and legs. Together with all the belts they wear, the Black Prior also wear a Chainmail hood that has a steel crown on top. Under that hood, dark make up marks under their eyes. Weapon Longsword & Kite Shield - The weapon of choice of the Black Prior is the sword. But their iconic kite shield is where the true foundation of their technique of battle lies. Trivia *Leaks led to the belief that the class was called the Vortiger. Further confusion was had when the Black Prior's reveal cinematic came out on January 16, 2019, titled "New Hero: Vortiger." On January 17, and January 31st, it was clarified by the developers that the class is called "The Black Prior", and that Vortiger and Erzabet are the leaders of the Black Prior order, and are not'' playable characters. **During one session, when asked by Luc Duchaine "can you shed some light on 'Black Prior versus Vortiger?", Roman responded with, "So, the hero, that you're gonna play, is called the Black Prior. That's the heavy hero. That's the unit... And then, we have Vortiger, who is the head of the Black Priors." **Even with these clarifications, confusion continues to stir as official websites still use "Vortiger" over "Black Prior" when referencing this hero, one being Ubisoft's own page for the Black Prior, which is titled "The Vortiger Guide - For Honor Vortiger Hero." Meanwhile, items such as weekly quests, namely, "Vortiger's Task", state that you, the player, play as a Black Prior, who must carry out Vortiger's orders. *The name Vortiger comes from Vortigern (also known as ''Vortiger, Vortigan and Vortigen), a legendary warlord of Britain during the 5th century who was believed to have unintentionally aided the Angles, Saxons and the Jutes in their conquest of the British Isles when he invited them to destroy the Picts. However, the certainty of his existence is debated to this day by scholars and historians. **Erzebet is the Hungarian form of Elizabeth, and likely references Countess Elizabeth Bathory who was an infamous Hungarian noblewoman and alleged serial killer, accounting for the deaths of many women (accusations ranging from 50 up to above 500). She is often compared to Vlad the Impaler. *Priors are individuals who are the head of a house or a collection of houses under a religious order. *The Black Prior is the first Hero to not have their ornament on the head of the Hero. It is instead placed on the Black Prior's shoulder plates. *The Black Prior features a unique zone attack, one that does not deal any form of health damage. Instead, it functions like a Bash move, knocking back targets and draining their stamina. *Although Ubisoft's For Honor's official website refers to Black Priors sword as a "Longsword," it is unmistakably a Bastard sword as the sword's length is in between that of an arming sword and a longsword. Translations *The latin saying from the reveal cinematic, "Mala ultro adsunt", means the same as the line said following the saying in the cinematic: "Misfortune comes uninvited." **This saying was the motto of German Emperor Sigmund of Luxembourg who ruled during the early 1400s. **This motto is also the name of one of Black Prior's purchasable Executions. *The spoken quote for the move Hawk's Charge, "Sindon cadit!" possibly refers to how even the best cloth decays overtime. In the sense of combat, even the best warriors can falter or lose their touch. *One of the free roam emotes, "Stulti, Stolidi, Fatui..." is a set of words which means "fools" or "stupid (people)" while using synonymous but different Latin words. *The battle emote "Veni" translates to "Come (at me)." *The signature "Conditorium" is a word synonymous to "repository" or "tomb." *The signature "Felix Culpa" translates to "happy fault" or "blessed fall." Quotes *'Latin': "Tenebris!"- English: "For Darkness!" **Tenebris Rising *'Latin': "Ad profundis!" - English: "Into the abyss!" **Bulwark Counter or Up to the Hilt Execution *'Latin': "Tace cor tuum!" - English: "Silence your heart!" **Bulwark Slash *'Latin': "Sindon cadit!" - English: "Fine linen decays!" **Hawk's Charge References Category:Knight Category:Heavy Category:Heroes